Loyalty Got Me Into Trouble
by MizBourne
Summary: Amber just got out of a relationship. Now she's back on the market. She's flirting with the rich stuck up guy but staying close to her best friend. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Amber walked hand-in-hand with her long time boyfriend George. They finished watching a movie and were walking towards the food court. She kept smiling while his mouth was in a straight line. They found an empty table and sat in silence. George looked around them. Amber ignored this and continued to smile.

"Amber, I have something to tell you." George muttered.

"Go ahead." She cooed.

"I think we should take a break."

"From what?" she was dumbstruck. This could not be happening now!

"From this. You are going to WWE soon."

"And?"

"I think you are better off without me."

"George, I love you and I'll be back soon!"

"Hello handsome!" a girl with dark black hair waved at George. He stiffened up. Amber watched as the other girl planted her lips on George and sit on his lap.

"Better off without you?" Amber grabbed her drink, "Yeah I think I will be."

She threw her cup at the two lovebirds. Also to her disbelief is that George didn't run after her. What a bastard.

Amber knocked on her best friend's door. She wiped her cheeks with her mascara stained hands. She looked like a mess. While she stomped out of the food court her heel broke, then her car window wouldn't go up when the rain started, then as she was walking up to the house a car raced by in a mud puddle splashing Amber. She banged on the door harder. She couldn't go home because she lost her key and had to wait for her mom to come home. She banged on the door even harder. After two minutes no one answered. She gave up and sat on the porch. Amber watched as cars drove by. They were probably thinking how pathetic and horrible she looked. She cried into her hands. Her life was over. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a stunned Dusty Rhodes.

"Amber honey is that you?"

"Mr. Rhodes? I'm so sorry. I just- it's that- I need to-"

"Talk to Cody? He's in his room packing."

"Thank you. Again I am so-"

"It's fine Miss Amber." He chuckled as she hugged him. She let go and stared at his now soiled attire. She opened his mouth to say something but he shook his head, "How does this only happen to you?"

"I don't know." Amber cried. He carefully lead her into the house. She knew the house like the back of her hand. She walked up the stairs and went to the last door on the right. She pushed the door and it didn't open. She pushed harder to no avail. She backed up to the wall and ran at full speed at the door. It didn't budge. Something fell on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" the door opened with some struggle, "I'm packing Dad!"

"I'm not your Dad!" Amber cried.

"Oh crap! Amber I am so sorry! I didn't know it was-" Cody Rhodes looked at her ensamble, "What happened?"

"George was cheating on me!" She pulled him into a hug. She cried on his shoulder as he searched for a dry place to put his hand. He didn't find one and just rested his hand on her mud stained back. She slowly let go of him. She noticed his mud stains first then noticed the lack of a shirt. She flushed red at this sight. She has never seen Cody without a shirt and now here he was in his shirtless glory. His chuckles brought her back from her thoughts. She looked up at her best friend. Just hearing his chuckle was enough to brighten up her day. He opened the door wider and grabbed her hand. He lead her through his box-filled room to the bed.

"I'm sorry for the mess." he smiled weakly

"Don't worry mine is just the same."

"And that's because you haven't started packing." Cody joked.

"Hey! I did pack and I'm finished." she smiled weakly, "Your Dad told me you were packing."

"I just woke up from a quick nap." he told her.

"Did you fall?"

He shook his head, "No! I'm not clumsy!" He looked at her face, "Fine I fell! Don't sue me for lying."

"You are such a nerd."

"And you are such a mess. You can take a shower here. I got some of your stuff in a box somewhere." He started to look around at the boxes.

"Is it this one labeled 'Amber's crap'?" she frowned.

"I meant to put 'Amber's awesome crap'!" He found a marker and wrote awesome.

"That's sort of better." She opened the box and found everything but a shirt, "Do you have a shirt I can use?"

"No. That means you will have to walk around topless." Cody smirked as she turned a dark red, "Of course I do."

He tossed her a pink button down shirt and she walked to his restroom. Cody decided to get some comfort food for her and a movie. He left the room as Amber turned on the water. Amber felt the warm water slide down to her toes. She felt better with Cody around. How much better? Enough for her to not stop smiling. She turn the water off as the last of the soap washed off. She grabbed the towel and dried herself down. She put on her very seductive underwear. Why did she leave these at Cody's? She shrugged and put on his shirt. She reached for her shorts but didn't find them. She looked around. She knew she brought them. This bathroom mat feels softer than it usually does. Her brain clicked and looked down. Her shorts were soaked and had little mud stains on them.

"Crap." she paced around the restroom, "There was another pair of shorts in the box!"

Cody came in his room with two bowls of chocolate ice cream, a big bag of M & M's, two sodas and a White Chicks DVD. He knew what would cheer her up. He placed the food on his desk then started to put in the DVD. He bent over to reach the DVD Player. Amber opened the restroom door and saw Cody. There was no way he was going to see her in skanky underwear! She stepped behind a box. She slowly made her way to her box behind the boxes. She reached up to get it and it fell. She cursed silently and bent over to get it. Cody got the DVD in after some disagreement with the DVD Player. He turned around and started walking to get the food. His private was greeted by a girl's butt. Amber screamed and Cody fell on his butt.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU PERVERT?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN SKANKY UNDERWEAR?"

Amber looked down and covered herself, "I got my other shorts dirty."

Cody's face was bright red, "You can borrow mine."

"Thanks." she muttered.

"No problem." He turned around so she can dress. He grabbed the food, "I brought some snacks for the movie."

"Movie?" Amber looked at his TV.

"Oh that might help if I turned it on." he pressed the button and the movie was already playing.

"Thanks Cody. For everything I mean." Amber swallowed some ice cream and looked at Cody who was devouring his.

"Welcome. Remember that you can do better than George." he quietly hinted to himself but she was staring at Terry Crews. Maybe things will be different at WWE. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

~1 Month later~

"COOODDDYYY!" Amber sang as she opened the door.

The lump on the bed turned, "Have I ever told you that you would suck on Broadway?"

"My middle finger has a boner for you."

"How sweet." Cody sat up, "What time is it? 4? 5? 6 IN THE MORNING?"

"Actually you forgot to change your clock from AM to PM. It's dinnertime bro."

Cody got up and started getting dressed after some time he finally said something, "Bro?"

"Haha you barely noticed I said bro?"

"Yeah. Don't judge me."

"Already did." Amber laughed, "Sorry. Zack Ryder got me saying it."

"Same excuse for singing Friday?"

"Hey! Friday is a catchy song...don't judge me!"

"Already did."

Both of them were laughing as they walked to the dining area. They stopped and looked around for a place to sit. There was two seats next to Drew McIntyre. Empty table near Kane and Undertaker. Three seats near Daniel Bryan. One seat near Mike and Matt.

Cody felt his arm being dragged and sure enough Amber was dragging him to the one seat. Amber sat down and patted her lap and lowered her voice, "Want to sit down on Big Poppa, Codes?"

Mike and Matt laughed as Cody turned a bright red.

"Saw you standing. Here's a chair, Codes." Nick put the chair near Cody.

"Thanks. At least Nick here can help. Unlike you guys." Cody stuck his tongue out at the other three. He noticed Amber wasn't there. As if reading his mind both Matt and Mike pointed to the door. Finally Matt stopped chewing, "She went to the McDonald's next door to get food for you two."

Cody sighed, "Oh..." He was the opposite of his WWE Superstar altar ego. He was goofy, shy, and hated to be alone with people he didn't know. Nick noticed his discomfort and handed him a gummy bear. There was a silence.

"Um Nick...why do you have gummy bears?" Mike finally asked.

"Eve packed my lunch. She's trying her best but always puts weird stuff."

"Secret gummy bear fan I see." Matt laughed.

"No!" Nick pushed his gummy bears away.

"Ugh. Cena. " Mike watched as John Cena took a seat with Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio, "I'm so tired of Cena being Superman. Why can't I be the winner for once?"

"At least you get a push." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I would like to see a Cena heel turn."

Pen drop quiet after that. Cody started turning red again and silently wished he could die.

"That would be pretty awesome!" Nick yelled.

"Can you imagine him as a bad guy?" Matt was freaking out.

"Who as a bad guy?" Amber appeared with two McDonald's bags.

"Cena." Mike answered.

"Oh definitely." Amber got out her burger, "Crap I forgot ketchup."

"They should have some where you order your food at." Mike suggested. Amber nodded and walked off, "You like her."

"What?" Nick looked puzzled.

"Not you." he pointed at Cody, "You."

"Ever since 3rd grade." Cody sighed. Wait what did he say? Did he say that out loud? Maybe they didn't hear!

"3rd grade? You don't like her. You love her." Mike smirked.

"How do you know what love feels like?" Cody snapped. He wish he could take it back now. Don't want to say that to a WWE champion, "I'm s-"

"Don't worry I get that a lot with new superstars." Mike grabbed Matt's hand and continued, "When I first saw Matt I knew he was different so we started hanging out but then one day we just kissed and its like I took a crash-course in love."

Out of that, Cody took out one thing. THE MIZ IS GAY? Nick laughed at Cody's expression then stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Dolph?"

"Nothing." He turned away but that convinced the other three men to turn in the other direction. Cody saw Amber laughing and batting her eye lashes to Ted DiBiase.

"Not again."


End file.
